


A Sorcerer in the Library

by Xathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Morgan and Solomon have a trist that starts in the library and ends up with many missed calls on her DDD.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 51





	A Sorcerer in the Library

Morgan sighed, putting her bag on the floor next to the table as she collapsed back into the chair. A chuckle brought her attention to Solomon’s presence, while the Demons moved around them and gave no attention to the two Humans. She tilted her head up and then sat forward with her elbows on the edge of the table. 

“Sup?” She grinned, resting her chin on her hand. 

“You look unused to this,” the sorcerer commented, keeping a slight smirk on his face, searching the shelves for a particular book. 

“I am. I left university several years ago,” Morgan replied, rolling her shoulders to try and relieve the tension in them. “I’m enjoying the schedule and lessons, but I forgot how tiring it all could be. I was more accustomed to working in a gardening centre, mostly learning about the plants and their properties. Though I did also teach to mostly newly retired people on how to start and care for a garden, so I’m used to people looking at me like I’m scum for correcting them. Not that retirees can just eat me up in a snap,” she added on nervously. 

“You’re normally around me, Simeon or one of the brothers, so you’re not just running around for anyone just to eat up,” he replied, tilting her head up to meet his gaze as he stood in front of her.

She swore blindly that Asmo had been doing something to her food over the past few days. Every slightly inconspicuous word, touch, or gesture was being dragged down to raunchy and lewd fantasies. Solomon’s touch had gone straight to her pussy, making her clench her thighs tightly together, a motion that didn’t go unnoticed by the sorcerer. 

He smirked, sitting down next to her and properly hiding her from the general view amongst the book stacks. They weren’t in a commonly tracked part of the library, tucked away in the back corners and where it was almost easy to guarantee some privacy. “You could just walk away,” he teased, “Just walk away, around the table and away from me,” he continued. His fingers were stroking the inside of her knee, teasing against the hem of her skirt. 

“And if I don’t?” Morgan rasped softly. Her panties were already ruined, thanks to Asmo and Mammon constantly brushing up against her on the way to school, and then pushing against her in classes all morning until she had come to catch a break in the library. She had her lonely nights back in the Human realm, sated by erotic stories and the help of a good vibrator. Here, she was missing the toys and finding that her fingers weren’t doing the same for her. It didn’t help to have the Avatar of Lust constantly close by. She swore up and down that he knew that she hadn’t gotten laid in forever, the way he would lean into her over meals and the tiniest of touches. Though all thoughts of Asmo were blown from her mind as a finger stroked the wet fabric. 

“Focus on me, it’s just a light conversation. No one else needs to come over,” the sorcerer was looking smug, sliding under the fabric and starting to ease two fingers straight into her pussy. She had to bite down hard to stop the whimper escaping, while her panties suddenly seemed to slip down and pool around her ankles. Solomon stuffed them in his pocket before she could do anything in response. Not that she felt able to, his fingers had just thrust deeper and curled into her, finding that special spot almost instantly. His digits were pumping swiftly in and out of her, his thumb working and grinding down on her clit, knowing that time wasn’t of the essence. Morgan couldn’t help herself, it had felt like an age since it had been someone else touching her, bucking her hips as much as she dared to in her current position. “So needy,” he murmured, keeping his voice low after glancing around to make sure that they weren’t being watched. “So eager, I wonder how you’d be writhing under me on the bed.”

“Solomon,” she gasped, knowing it was likely that there was a wet patch on her skirt. She clenched tightly around him, feeling how much she was soaking his hand. It was a miracle that she wasn’t making loud squelching noises with her movement, but she tried stuffing her fist into her mouth. She was biting down on her hand hard, she would have bruising for certain as her climax slammed through her. It was swift, and she didn’t care if anyone knew what she was doing now. Her hips were driving into his hand mercilessly, desperate to drag the pleasure out for all of its worth as her pussy was milking his fingers for the cum that wasn’t going to fruition. 

She was panting, her face resting against the table surface. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but Solomon was lazily sucking on his fingers, smirking down at her as her eyes rested on him. Morgan slowly lifted her head, her breathing still heavy as she heavily sat back in the chair. 

“I do think we should continue this back at Purgatory Hall,” Solomon grinned, leaning over and picking up their bags. 

They couldn’t seem to keep things together for two seconds after running out of RAD. His touch was everywhere while they stopped constantly to keep going through needy kisses and the insatiable need to bite each other, and crashing through the hallways of the dormitory of Solomon’s home. He fumbled with the door, finally unlocking his room before they were both stripping each other eagerly, and buttons went flying along with the tearing of fabric in the heat of the moment. 

Morgan cried out sharply, his lips enclosed on a nipple once the sorcerer had freed her from the confines of her bra, and then her back hit the bed. She was trying to pull his boxers down, salivating like a rabid animal at the size of him as she was able to wrap her hand around his shaft. He was weeping pre-cum as she stroked him unsteadily, her body arching into his greedy mouth. 

“Oh, gods!” She moaned, unable to hold back as he was fucking her with two fingers again. He had them spread, preparing her properly for him. 

“Mm, I wouldn’t say I am a god,” he smirked mischievously, finally lifting his head from his chest and pulling her fingers away from him. “But you may be able to convince me otherwise,” he purred, stroking her folds with the head of his cock. 

Morgan groaned, her hips tilting towards him as he finally started to thrust his cock in. It was plain torture at how slowly he was going, savouring all of her around him. 

“This is better than I imagined,” he moaned, finally hitting her hips with his. She clenched and squeezed him, the first cock in her for forever, and he was stretching her for certain. He grinned widely at her, before lifting her legs to rest over his shoulders. Morgan locked her ankles behind his head, whining while he was pulling out of her. 

The new angle meant he was able to fuck all of the complaints out of her at least. He was smug, gripping at her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as he slammed back into her. He was repeating this movement, faster and faster, watching as her eyes rolled back into her head and the second orgasm of the day took over. She was quivering around him, begging for him to cum there and then into her, but the sorcerer had plans to go for longer than she could stand. 

They were both covered in sweat, and the room just stank of sex, snuggled together in the afterglow. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, her head tucked underneath his chin.

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you if the brothers are a problem,” he chuckled, already grabbing hold of his DDD.


End file.
